Guilty Crown (OCs Needed)
by EmressTakoyaki
Summary: Weak... Bad Luck... A curse... A failure... The horrible words that left a mark on Adrianna's heart, it scarred and wounded her. Who could blame them for calling her such horrible things anyway? Her father was the most wanted criminal before he even met his demise inside his cell. The people never stopped blaming her for their bad fortune nor would they... (Full summary inside)
1. OC Form

***Name:** Adrianna Heartspade

 **Alias:** -

 ***Age:** 5 and 12 (Prologue); 18 - 19 (Chapter 1 and so on)

 ***Gender:** Female

 ***Sexuality:** Straight **(A/N: ask me if you don't know this)**

 ***Appearance:** When she was a kid, she wears torn and ragged clothes. She currently wears a captain-ish pirate-like outfit (brown leather knee-length boots, a blue pirate captain hat, a skirt which reaches just above an inch from her boots, a blue coat and a white button-up shirt), her hair was shoulder-length but it grew down to her waist level. She has long silver hair, electric blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She is 5'5" in height. **(A/N: Actually... she's inspired from _fem!Prussia_ =w=)**

Requip armors will be revealed later on.

 ***Personality** : It goes with the story~

 **Birthday:** November 1st, X772

 **Guild:** Guilty Crown **(A/N: Can't think of anything *shrugs* but anyways, it's an independent/neutral guild (I don't watch Guilty Crown '-'))**

 ***Rank:** A (Maximum of 3 S-Ranks (Ranks are ranks, in this story someone that is A-Rank or below may outpower an S-Rank)

 **Guild Insignia:** Right hand and teal in color (A/N: Guild Insignia of Guilty Crown is on the first page)

 **Partner/s:** (To be named later on(If anyone wants to be teamed with her (maximum of 4 OCs are allowed to be on her team)))

 **Previous Partner/s:** -

 ***Magic:** ReQuip: The Assassin, Inferno Devil Slayer, Summoning Magic and Telekinesis **(A/N: She's a ReQuip mage so it's extremely needed otherwise the blades would fall on her =w=)**

 ***Spells:** (Just put the spells here with or without definitions,and there's no limit as to how many magic spells one may have) Her spell? It goes along the story~ again XD

 **Weapon:** She's got tons of 'em but she has a sword strapped on her waist.

 **Love Interest/s:** None **_YET_** (FT canon or non-canon is allowed)

 **Relationships:** It's all in ze story ( ~ o.o)~

 **History:** I don't do spoilers so just read the story

 **Others:** -

* * *

 **A/N: I may be in need of OCs? Yeah, I definitely need 'em. If interested just follow the format I did above (the ones without asterisks are optional). Oh and I don't really care about the magic so be creative! It's not really a big deal if it's Over Powered as long as the OC is not a Mary Sue or a Gray Stu (means perfect) make them have flaws even if it is only a little flaw (e.g. gets startled easily, curiosity, pride, anger) as long as it has one and only one OC per person, sorry but it's too much for me unless you're lucky enough that I'm not lucky enough to not have someone to sign up here then I'll allow it.**

 ***h, t, t, p, s:/ /d. wattpad st ory_parts/12/imag es/140cbbfc78336fc2 . jpg - Guilty Crown's guild insignia (just remove the spaces and the commas in the address)**

 ***Only one OC per person**

 ***As stated, Ranks are ranks, sometimes an A-Class outpowers an S-Rank**

 ***I'll only allow 3 person to be S-Ranks**

 ***Only one Slayer magic per OC**

 ***The OC form of yours may be either sent to me through reviewing or through PM-ing me**

 ***You can be overpowered but don't go all Gray-Stu or Mary Sue, no one's perfect so just no. At least give some minor flaws to your OC such as having the fear of flying cockroaches or jumping frogs or maybe getting your OC's hair messed up**

 ***Your OC may be related to my OC or may be a part of her history since the prologue didn't actually tell all the people in my OC's history**


	2. PROLOGUE

**Summary: Weak... Bad Luck... A curse... A failure... The horrible words that left a mark on Adrianna's heart, it scarred and wounded her. Who could blame them for calling her such horrible things anyway? Her father was the most wanted criminal before he even met his demise inside his cell. The people never stopped blaming her for their bad fortune nor would they stop torturing her. Why? She has no one and she was too weak to fight for herself. Adrianna's an outcast, she was forced to leave her village because she was bad luck to them. Everywhere she goes to, the people would immediately recognize her and would bully her. Then a man had saved her from her crestfallen world. Trained her, taught her everything... including, Magic but unbeknownst to her he was captured by the Rune Knights and was sentenced to death from what he had done in the past. Adrianna trained and trained as each time passes by, she gets stronger and stronger and decided to travel around the world, to find the guild, the guild that her teacher was formerly a member of.**

* * *

Weak... Stupid... No Life... Bad Fortune... A Devil's Child... That's what they call her. A lone young girl, walking down the streets, with nothing but a torn ragged dress to wear, trying her best to ignore all the insults being thrown at her.

She was used to it. After all, isn't 3 years and a few months enough to get used by the same insults thrown at you everyday?

Suddenly, a rock hits the back of her head. She turned around and saw a kid whose hands were full of rocks. Her electric blue eyes went wide at the sight, she didn't know that they'll go this far.

It was a bad life, indeed. But what can she do? Her father was convicted of treason, tried to kill the king for power and might, that is what she heard, and he was sentenced to death because of it. Adrianna wasn't very sure of what they did to kill her father. She never met him nor did she ever meet her mother since her mother died giving birth to her.

Who raised her? It's only none other than her, very loving uncle who died a year ago. Since then her life became worse.

The same abusive routine went on and on everyday until after three months...

Kids were pulling her hair and then the village chief walked in the scene, he didn't actually hurt or abuse her unlike the others but he didn't stop them either. "Halt!" He shouted, his voice was booming like a thunder which made the children obey.

"I want her in my office. Now." He ordered. Adrianna stood up, eyes on the ground, she was beaten, wounds never heal itself because of the village people, hurting her physically everyday non-stop. The children cleared the way for her and whispers could be heard around the area.

As the village chief started to walk, the silver haired girl followed behind and as they entered the village chief's office, he sat down and took a sip from his tea.

"Have a seat...?"

"Adrianna." She answered weakly.

"Have a seat, Adrianna." The village chief said as he gestured towards the sit in front of his table. Said girl looked at him. "Well?" He waited for her to have a seat.

"Are you not worried that I'll dirty your chair with blood and dirt?" She asked, her voice was malifluous like her mother's, that is in the point of view of the village chief, but her tone was cold and straight. No emotions or any feeling laced her tone of voice.

"Of course... I do but that doesn't matter. Do you want anything?" He asked, sincerity was hinted in his tone and hazel brown eyes.

"No but do you need anything from me?"

"Of course, of course." He chuckled. "I just wanted to tell you something." He smiled. The village chief was old, brown hair graying, wore a long-sleeve yellow button up shirt under a sweater and brown pants. "Have you ever wondered of what your parents were like?"

"No and I wouldn't want to." He sighed and stood up from his chair, Adrianna tensed up since she thought that he was going to hurt her like the others and the thought of him hurting her was almost enough to cause her yet another pain but instead, he walked over a table were a tea pot and a set of tea cups were on.

He poured tea over the tea cup then he went back to his chair, putting the tea cup in front of Adrianna. "I don-"

"Hush. Just drink it but carefully, it might burn your lips or tongue." He said gently, a kind smile forming on his face. The young girl hesitated at first but took a sip from her tea anyways.

"I was quite disappointed of what you've said about not wanting to meet your parents, Adrianna. After all, they'd be great parents if they're alive."

"My father was the most wanted criminal while some said that my mother was a gold digger. There's no great in that." The village chief shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Your mother wasn't a gold digger, she was with your father even before he was the right hand of the king." He paused, took a sip from his tea and continued, "While your father was just blamed on, the queen was wicked but the king was too blind. She planned everything and destroyed your father's life and yours as well."

"You know nothing, my father tried to kill the king." Adrianna said bitterly.

"No, you know nothing. Don't believe in rumors, child. Not everything you hear is real." He said seriously.

"Exactly." The village chief sighed. "And my father still was a criminal because he ran away and didn't face the blame immediately." The village chief was actually surprised of the young girl's way of speaking. Her wisdom was beyond of what he've heard.

"He would if he could."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father was threatened by the queen to slay his mother with her still born child. So what choice can he opt for? To run away, of course." Adrianna was silent for a moment.

"What's the real reason of why you called for me?" Adrianna changed the subject since she didn't like the way their conversation is taking them to.

The village chief brought out a very thick book, that is royal purple in color, from the drawer he opened. "Here's what your father has told me to give it to you." He sets it in front of her and she took a peek at the title.

"What's this?" She asked as she knitted her eyebrows together.

"A magic book that he's written for you to learn. It was one of his magic and he wanted to pass it down to you." He said and she was about to protest about the idea but he cuts in. "ReQuip: The Assassin. It may sound to be a criminal's magic but don't worry, it helped your father to victory."

"You're giving it to me now because?"

He was silent for a few moments. "Because you're leaving the village, Adrianna."

"What?" She asked. "I don't have anything but this village and I'm leaving?"

"This village is nothing but a living hell. Its inhabitants are blinded to see the truth, including me. But I am cursed to seal my mouth shut to protect you, I cannot protect you because I am a coward and I do not want you to die early. Also because, you're a... you're a-"

"Bad luck to this village, I know... But I don't have anywhere to go!"

"Guilty Crown."

"What?"

"Guilty Crown, an independent guild running for five centuries. You can take shelter to that guild, they're friendly especially the master."

"What if-?"

"They won't hurt you. Now go." He said as he packed the royal purple book along with some stuff (like food, water, small books, etc.) on a small backpack. "Here." He gave the backpack to her and she wore it.

Adrianna was muted to speak so she just left the office. The village chief only proved her more that no one liked or loved her and that anyone hates, no, hate is too soft... despise her.

Seems like the kids were waiting for her since they were outside but they didn't harm her much to her confusion, so she looked back and saw the village chief glaring at them.

She took this opportunity to sneak away and when she was out of the village and out from anyone's sight on the village, Adrianna took a timeout and sat down as she sets down the brown leather backpack she was carrying. She opened it and examined each and every items inside.

The thick book with a royal purple leather cover, a map of the whole Fiore with a mark of an 'x' to the Guilty Crown guild, apples, three bottled water, an expensive compass - Adrianna stared at the compass...she doesn't know of how to use it so she threw it away.

But little did she know that someone caught it. The silver haired young maiden continued to examine of what's inside the backpack, a magazine about Guilds and a black leather covered book with a lock. She stared at the book and threw it away.

"You shouldn't throw things like this, they seem to be important. Especially the compa- err... this black old book." A man said, his voice was deep and a little bit husky. Adrianna turned around and saw a man about 30 or something, he has a long straight jet black hair which is tied in a pony tail, his eyes were blue like hers but only brighter, light skin, he has small growth of hair on his chin, he wears a black shirt, brown cargo pants, brown combat boots and a red cloak.

"It's none of your business. Take the compass and the book with you, if you want." Adrianna shrugged as she turned her head to her things and packed it.

"'Ey, this guy ain't leaving a beat up child in the middle of..." He looked around to where they currently were. "Nowhere." He continued.

"I may be alone and beat up but I do know that I should never trust strangers especially the likes of you." She said sternly.

"I'm no danger, I swear." He said and realized something. "How rude of me, name's Zeke. Zeke Heartspade. Yers?"

"Adrianna." She answered and he grinned that she was openning up to her even just a bit but frowned once he realizes that she didn't told him her full name.

"What's yer full name?" He asked and as she finishes packing her things up, she stood up and carried the back pack on her back and started to walk away but Zeke followed behind.

"I don't know." Adrianna answered with all honesty.

"How 'bout yer parents? You a runaway or what?" He asked as he pocketed the compass while still holding the black book.

"I don't share my personal information to strangers."

"Ah... so you're a thief then!" He said while grinning. Adrianna gritted her teeth and knitted her brows together. Zeke's grin fell.

"I may be a no-good-homeless child but I'm not a criminal like my father!" She said, stopping in her tracks looking whilst looking at him straight in the eyes.

"A criminal, you say? Who's your father anyways? You do resemble someone I know. Hmmm..." Zeke leaned closer to take a better glimpse at her. She didn't answer and he kept on examining her facial features. "Nah, ya don't look like- HOLY MOTHER OF-! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE DIANA!" He backed away, eyes wide in surprise. "She has a daughter!? Tell me child, who's your father!?"

Adrianna rolles her eyes. "I don't know." She then continued her walk to 'no-where-in-particular' to get away from the man. "And I don't know of this 'Diana'." Zeke followed up behind her.

"I was supposed to court her but never knew that she have a child..." Zeke rubbed the back of his neck. "Say... your name's Adrianna, right?" The young girl nodded her head slightly.

"Maybe your father's Sir Adrian Mikhail... uhhh... what was it again? Ah, forgot his surname." Zeke shrugged. "Where ya goin' to?"

"Nowhere."

"What? You've gotta go somewhere." Adrianna just gave him a look. He raised an eyebrow. "Eh? You're a runaway?"

"No, the village chief made me leave the village."

"What a cruel chief." Adrianna rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Ya know for a kid like ya, yer mature than most of the other peaps. Yer definitely his kid." Zeke grinned but receive no answer, for a man like him, he was laid back and seems to be drunk but wasn't. "Let's make a deal, aye kid? I'm gonna keep this compass and I'll protect ya from harm, eh?"

"No. I'd rather die than you keeping me from harm, keep the compass. I don't need it."

"Pfft. Such a grumpy kid." The ravenette scratched his head.

Adrianna stopped dead in her tracks and so did Zeke. "Teach me magic." She said straightly.

"Already? Ya dun even know if I know magic." He grinned widely while Adrianna just looked at him with a serious and stern face. "Alright, alright. But in one- no, two conditions." Adrianna nodded. "Ya should smile more often-"

"No."

Zeke sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, at least smile even once in a while and two, don't complain when I teach you magic."

"I can handle that." Zeke smirked and held out a hand for a hand shake, at first Adrianna doesn't have any idea of what he was doing until she remembered that she should shake it like the people do in the village.

After that, Zeke trained her, bought her clothes, fed her and did all the things she missed with her father. He told her stories about pirates and once said that he was once a pirate captain, although she knew that it was just one of his lies.

As time passes by, Adrianna was then grew to be more fond of smiling or showing her emotions. It took seven years to train Adrianna Inferno Devil Slayer Magic, Requip: The Assassin Magic, Telekinesis Magic and summoning magic all at the same time. It could've been longer though because of that day... The day he was captured by the knights.

And from then on, she travelled across the sea. Passed by the no. 1 guild of Fiore, Fairy Tail, but chose not to join. Instead, she kept on travelling until she finds Guilty Crown. At first, she doesn't want to join the guild because of the village chief but once she heard good stuff from Zeke, she wanted to join.

Adrianna looked at the grand black gate that stood before her. She pressed the doorbell and it opened.

She was startled at first but entered anyways. Adrianna walked on the stoned path, passing by the garden that was on each side of the stoned path.

The outside of the guild hall was really fancy and it did match the look of the building. The guildhall was like a castle that belongs to a royalty.

And as she was in front of the guild hall doors, she opened the guild doors widely. She didn't get surprised that the guild hall was as grand as the outside. The walls were painted in white and trimmed with a gold color, the floor was marbled, the chairs were designed extravagantly whilst the tables were clothed in white, the giant windows on the wall were wide open, purple curtains of the windows were tied in a gold tie to let in the sun rays and let's not forget the diamond-like chandelier in the middle of the guild hall, two stairs that is curved and facing each other opppsitely that has a red carpet, it was located far from the guild doors and there were five floors all in all.

"And who may you be?" A lady asked. Adrianna was too focused on the eye-catching view before her that she almost forgot of why she was in Guilty Crown in the first place. She turned to her and saw a lady with dark purple hair, teal-colored eyes, soft and light skin, rosy cheeks and lips slightly pink. Her features were gentle and soft, also she seems to be around 17-19 years of age.

"I-I'm Adrianna. Adrianna Heartspade!" Adrianna introduced and bowed politely. The lady smiled and giggled softly.

"No need for politeness, dear." She smiled and Adrianna stood up. "I am Nozomi Toujou, master of Guilty Crown, but you may call me Nozomi. And if I may ask, are you related to Zeke-san? His daughter perhaps?"

"I'm just his apprentice." Adrianna said honestly.

"Mmm... Thought so since you do look like someone else that I know but anyways, why is it that you've stumbled upon our guild, hm?"

"I want to join the guild!" Adrianna said proudly. Nozomi smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I like your enthusiasm but can you handle the guild?" Nozomi asked. Adrianna's self-esteem fell all of a sudden.

"Why? Do I not look strong enough?"

"No, no. That's not what I mean in fact, your magic energy is so strong." Nozomi explained with a smile then it faded. "What I mean is... do you think that you can handle them?" The purple haired mage gestured to the mages of Guilty Crown.

"The guild's dark?"

"Oh no, no. Well... like Fairy Tail, they can obnoxious but more obnoxious than Fairy Tail mages are. Destructive in a good and bad way, I might say. Troublesome, if I may add."

"I can handle anything!"

"Welcome to Guilty Crown then." She said while smiling.

* * *

 **A/N:** **See what I did there? xD Nozomi is the friggin' GM of GC xDDDD How original... ._. First, Guilty Crown and now Nozomi from Love Live, I wonder what anime will be next? =w=**


	3. Chapter 1

**X791**

 **Unknown Place**

In a certain isolated place, surrounded by mountains with lurking mythical creatures, there lies a certain guild and that certain guild is Guilty Crown. It is a guild where good and evil mages takes place. Even though good and evil has been mixed in this guild, justice still lies but their justice is different amongst the others.

It is a guild that is not thoroughly known throughout the whole Fiore. Only a number of places and a number of guilds, specifically dark guilds, knows of Guilty Crown's existence. One may say that it is a guild hidden in the shadows, like a mystery of the world still yet to be discovered.

And Guilty Crown's master, or if I may say Mistress, is none other than the, one and only former apprentice of the Dragon King, himself, Nozomi. A mage that is unbelievably, according to Guilty Crown's mages, fated to cause chaos and havoc to Earthland. But her assigned mission was postponed because light was given to her, and that light was given by the former Master of Guilty Crown, Rayleigh. Silvers Rayleigh.

He is a very kind old man that doesn't care about people's history, background, past or whatever it is about them. Silver is a person that accepts everyone despite their background. For him, evil or not everyone is supposed to be loved and accepted by everyone.

The name from where Guilty Crown was derived from, was unknown and so was the founder of the guild. Great and unsolved mysteries lies within Guilty Crown. Though it was once said that Guilty Crown was formed by someone who was once good and was consumed by the darkness of the world.

Let's start the main plot, shall we?

In a certain guild called, Guilty Crown... a certain silver haired mage was catching, which seems to be, a large colorful beautiful bird with a rainbow-colored talon that was flying around the guild. It was as big as an adult lion, its purple beak was as long as a meter stick while its eyes were amber and like a cat's eyes in the dark.

"Come back here, you little piece of-"

"Language, Adrianna, language." The Guild Mistress, said gently, she was currently standing where the S-Rank missions were located at and it happens to be the fifth floor where her office is also at. Adrianna groaned whilst chasing after the bird around the guild hall of Guilty Crown.

A guy, that stands about 5'11" with a tan skin, lean body, spiky-messy indigo hair that drops to his upper back with a few locks of the left of his fringe tied into a rat tail and the rest covering his right eye. he has a lazy beard along his jawline and chin and dark maroon eyes that seem sleepy and half closed; that wears a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and baggy dark jeans with a couple of maroon belts loosely hanging of his waist under his shirt, he wears no shoes or socks but has 3 metal wristbands around his left wrist made of gold, copper, and iron, went down the elegant stairs of Guilty Crown, with a large net in hand.

"Don't just stand there, Izaya, help me catch that creature before the time runs out!" Adrianna exclaimed as she jumped off the table and reaches out her hand to grab the bird's talons but failed and fell on the floor, face first.

A girl, with knee - length high ponytail, dark gray hair with light pink streaks through it, onyx eyes, porcelain skin, bandages covering her bust and black shorts with a white belt, white ankle boots with a black sole and small heel, black baseball jacket with the number 12 on the back, jumped on the third floor's railings to catch the flying colorful bird but like, Adrianna, she failed but instead making contact with the floor a guy catched him.

He is a tall and tanned man with a slightly muscular figure standing at 6'2" with a slicked back dark blue hair, eyes of a matching color with a kind glint in his eye wearing a dark blue butler like suit with coat tails and sliver gloves.

Adrianna wiped her bleeding nose. "The time's running out! Let's catch it before the time runs out!"

"Thanks for catching me, Jarad." The girl with gray hair said.

Jarad smiled. "Anytime, Kasai." He said and sets her down.

The guild doors suddenly opened and two figures steps in. "Why are you chasing after Amaya?" A guy, that wears a red leather jacket over a black undershirt, as well as black pants that look leather, but are really cloth for ease of traveling, his black boots come up to his calves; his face is very angular with a strongly set jawline, his nose is slightly crooked from previous fights, but it's not all too noticeable unless you're studying his face. He has azure hair brushed to the left side, his bangs covering his eye, his eyes are green and his skin is mocha colored, he stands at 5'11", asked.

"It's for the last piece of pizza on Mistress's hand!" Adrianna answered, still chasing after the creature whose name is claimed to be Amaya. The new comers looked at their Guild Mistress on the fifth floor and she answered with a smile and waved her other hand that wasn't holding the pizza. "Aaron! Help me catch that bird!" Adrianna said to the other guy.

"Voltz, join my team!" Kasai said to the azure haired mage.

"I won't compete against Kasai." Aaron said, he has a messy, black hair held back by a blue headband, causing it to spike backwards, and covers his left eye, navy blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, a lean, but muscular body and is 5'9". He wears a black, long sleeved shirt underneath a navy blue jacket with silver stripes running down the sleeves, black military pants tucked into black boots with gray soles and is carrying a metal staff.

He declined Adrianna, not because Kasai was strong, in fact, Aaron is stronger than her. He declined because he doesn't want to compete against a 14-year old and even if Kasai is older, he'd pass because competing over a pizza is just a stupid thing to do and it is an act of immaturity and as well as, complete idiocy.

"I think, I'll also pass." Voltz said with a shrug and walked to the fourth floor since it's second to the safest floor and also because, he cannot go to the fifth floor because he wasn't an S-class yet. Aaron trailed behind him.

They were the only current people around since majority of the mages took missions for either a week or a month long, the Guild Ace just started a 20-year mission long and while the rest were still searching for the other Fairy Tail members.

Adrianna pouted at the rejection. "You better buy me a box of pizza for rejecting me!" Adrianna said, pointing to Aaron and he answered with rolling his eyes.

"And Voltz must buy me a month supply of food!" Kasai exclaimed. Voltz looked at her and sighed. He brushed his hair backwards and nodded.

"I don't know if this is pure stupidity or just aiming for their goal." Aaron said.

"I'd say..." Voltz thought for a moment and answered, "both."

Izaya ran to the bird and swings his net but didn't catch it. "Just come with us, Amaya~ I promise to give you a reward." Jarad said while smiling.

"Smooth talking, won't work on her Jarad." Izaya said.

"Your net won't either." Jarad commented. They stopped at whatever they were doing and glared at each other.

"Time's up!" Nozomi chirped. Amaya flew to her and landed on the railing. "No one has catched Amaya so she's won the prize." She smiled and fed her bird the pizza in which Amaya gladly ate then Nozomi entered her office along with Amaya.

"Aww..." Both Adrianna and Kasai said with slouched backs.

"It's okay, Adrianna and Kasai." Izaya patted the backs of both female mages.

"There's always a next time." Jarad said, trying to cheer them up and was successful to do so.

"Yeah! There's always a next time!" Adrianna said while grinning.

"I think we should do a mission, I'm already running low on jewels." Aaron said while descending down the stairs, behind him was Voltz.

"Now that you've mentioned it... I'm actually running low on food supplies and jewels too." Izaya said.

"Same." Voltz said.

"I think I don't have any jewels left in me." Kasai said.

Then they all turned to Adrianna and Jarad. "Not me, just did a mission yesterday." Jarad answered with a smile.

"My food actually depends on everyone..." Adrianna said sheepishly while scratching her temple with her index finger.

"I'm gonna do a solo mission so see ya guys around!" Kasai ran to the fifth floor where the S-Class missions were held at.

"Let's do an S-Class mission!" Adrianna said while grinning.

"No." Aaron said sternly.

"Doing a normal mission isn't enough for us." Izaya said and Voltz nodded in agreement.

"And surely, we won't die in an S-Class mission! Iza-chan's brains would help us, Voltz speed and magic would surely paralyze any opponent and if there's a devil, here's me and Aaron!" Adrianna stated excitingly.

"It may sound exciting but S-Class missions aren't that easy." Aaron said with closed eyes but when he opened it, the trio were already on the fifth floor. "Were you even listening!?"

Jarad chuckled. "Typical Team Devil Shockers."

Aaron sighed. "I don't know if I'm lucky or not to have them as teammates."

"You're actually lucky to have them as teammates. It's one of a kind." Jarad commented. "A guy who stops in between statements and narcoleptic, but calm and relaxed; a guy who is laid back and drinks alcohol in his free time, in which by the way has a lot of free time, but a genius and a smart person; a girl who is random, irresponsible, careless and seems to be air-headed but actually smart and then there's you, a person who has limits on stupidity and resolves it through violence if it reaches that limit and has trust issues but is over protective over his closest friends and will fight for them. That's a team, alright." Jarad shrugged.

"I don't know if that's supposed to be an insult or a compliment." Jarad grinned.

"It's whatever you think it is."

"Aaron, let's go before we lose the train!" Adrianna said. Aaron looked at her then at Izaya and Voltz. They were already packed and he was not but before he could even say a thing, Adrianna grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the nearest train station, which is, by the way, 355 kilometers away

from Guilty Crown.

Adrianna ran, in her left hand a wagon that was full of packed bags while in her right, was Aaron's wrist. Voltz was right behind Aaron while Izaya was behind Voltz. "We need to be faster to catch up to the train and then we'll visit Fairy Tail to see if they've found Team Tenrou yet!" Adrianna said since they all know of how much Levy McGarden means to Voltz, he's a McGarden too afterall. And as for Aaron's case, Adrianna knows that he's always admired the eldest in the Strauss siblings even though Aaron hasn't seen her in person yet.

"St-Stop *pant* dragging *pant* me!" Aaron managed to say in between breathes. Adrianna did as she was asked to do but kept running. Aaron followed after and Voltz used his magic to boost his speed and was now running before Adrianna.

Aaron stopped for a moment to catch his breath and so did Izaya. "We should have had rode Amaya." Izaya said.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, she can turn larger, right?"

"Yes but we need to go now to catch up to Voltz and Adrianna!" Izaya said and ran after the two mages, leaving Aaron behind. The last mage ran after Izaya.

...

"We're here, at last!" Adrianna said while looking at the train station. The group went inside the train station.

"I'll go buy tickets." Izaya said and walked to where the tickets were being sold along with his bag.

"It's a miracle..." Voltz paused. "It's a miracle that we still managed to get here with our feet."

"Were you thinking that we'd get here at midnight?" Adrianna asked.

"No, I was thinking that it would take us a day- no, three days to get here since we usually take Amaya." Voltz answered.

"Here are our tickets!" Izaya raised their train tickets and handed each to the three. "Just must pay me after the mission."

"Awe. Can't it be free?" Adrianna pouted and Izaya shook his head. Just as Adrianna was to say something, the train to Logue Town suddenly arrived.

"Train to Logue Town!" The train conductor shouted. Adrianna ran to the train's door and was the first to come. The wagon wouldn't fit the door so she threw everything inside and when she waa finished she dragged the little wagon inside the train.

Adrianna fixed her stuff and went at the very back to settle down. "Why did you bring too many bags anyways? Surely those are not your armors." Aaron asked as he sits down beside the window and in front of Adrianna.

"Food, clothes, your clothes, water bottles, first aid kits, my weapons, books, sleeping bags and the stuff that I've packed before but mostly food." Adrianna answered while looking outside the window. "Wait... isn't Kasai a dragon slayer?" Adrianna asked and looks at them.

"Yeah, why?" Izaya asked.

Adrianna face palms. "Motion sickness and she went alone."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be okay. She's tough." Izaya said.

"I hope so..." Adrianna mumbles. "Ah! I just remembered that Aaron doesn't have any idea of what our mission is like."

"Mhm." Aaron nodded his head.

Adrianna grabbed the paper in her pocket and re-read the contents. "We need to fight this dragon on some island." Adrianna simply said.

Aaron grabbed the paper on her hands. He read:

* * *

DRAGON ON THE LOOSE!

Description: A blue dragon is invading Turtle Island. Fight it and make it go away. For more information, visit Turtle Island's Mayor: Tanaka.

Location: Turtle Island

Requirements: (An) S-class mage/s and (a) slayer/s

Rewards: 10,000,000 J + Shadow Cloak + Dual Shadow Blades

* * *

"Who picked this?" Aaron asked.

"Me!" Adrianna said cheerfully whilst raising a hand.

"Thought so. It actually benefits you more than us." Aaron handed back the flyer to Adrianna.

The silver haired mage stuck out her tongue at Aaron. "But I do think that we should have had brought Kasai with us. She's a dragon slayer after all."

"You hid this from her, didn't you?" Aaron raised a brow.

"Of course not! I've already reserved the mission from Master the moment I saw it, cross my heart!" Adrianna drew a cross on her right chest where her heart's located at.

The ride was filled with talking but with some pauses since Adrianna is actually the only person telling stories amongst the four while the rest of the team were just listening, with the exception of Voltz. Izaya was the only one who was responding to her stories, Voltz was sleeping and Aaron was looking out the window while half-listening to Adrianna.

It took them five hours before they could arrive at their next stop. The train stopped and whistled. "Logue Town!" The conductor shouted.

"Oi. Voltz, wake up." Adrianna poked the sleeping man on her shoulder. "Oi." She poked him again but he didn't wake up so she shook him. He groaned and opened his eyes. Everything was a blur at first but as soon as it adjusted to the light, he sat up.

"Where are we...?" He asked.

"Logue Town! Now, hurry before they close the door!" Adrianna said as she grabbed her little wagon's handle. Like before, she was first to go down and did the same routine to her bags. Throw to fit and set it on the wagon again. Adrianna sniffed the air. "Ah~ Fresh air." She smiled. "I wonder if there are mosquitoes around."

Logue Town is just a simple town, a few shops, wooden buildings everywhere, grasses can be seen almost everywhere, a wind mill can be seen from afar and the blue sea was very visible from where she was standing.

"We should go check in on an inn, now. It's getting dark already." Voltz said and Adrianna looked at the golden red hue of the sky then nodded with a smile.

The four friends walked along the dirt path, looking for an inn to crash in for the night. It wasn't very hard to try and find an inn since there were only few building and Logue Town was actually smaller than Magnolia.

"I see one." Izaya pointed to a building that has an 'INN' sign hanging in front of the tall and wide wooden door of the inn.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Adrianna chirped and like usual, she is the first to go inside the inn. Her wagon wasn't a problem this time since it actually fits through the door, much to her relief. Izaya chuckled and went inside next, Voltz was the third to go inside and then Aaron.

"Excuse me!" Adrianna said to the innkeeper, whose back was facing her. The inn keeper turned around and was startled at first since Adrianna looks like a pirate but calmed down once she saw that her eyes doesn't hint any threat or harm. "So are there four rooms left for us?" Adrianna asked the innkeeper.

"I'm afraid not." The innkeeper said. "Only two rooms, but it has enough bed for the four of you! The other room has three beds while the other has one king-sized bed."

Adrianna was glad that she wasn't going to sleep with three guys, it would be just awkward and weird even though, she is close to them. Her relief was gone unnoticed by them. "We'll take it for the night." Adrianna said.

"Very well then. 5, 000 Jewels." The innkeeper said. Adrianna grabbed her white wallet and scanned it with her fingers, she grabbed 4, 000 Jewels. The silver haired mage looked at her teammates.

"We all pay," Voltz did a mental math then continued, "1, 250 Jewels each." The azure haired mage grabbed 1, 250 Jewels from his leather-ish-like pants. The three remaing mages did the same and gave it to the innkeeper.

The innkeeper smiled and gave them the keys to their rooms. "It'll be clearly I to be the solo one." Adrianna said with a proud voice.

"Of course, you're a lady after all." Izaya smiled then the four walked to their designated places.

As soon as Adrianna went inside her room, she lied down her bed and spreads her arms and legs on the bed like a starfish. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. The devil slayer didn't dare turn on the lights, why? Because she wasn't very fond of the brightness being emitted by a simple light bulb nor any unnatural resources of light. "Tomorrow's gonna be a looong day..." Without noticing it, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this is like the crappiest chapter ever ( / oAo)/ and I'm sorry if your OCs are OOC. Just tell me if they aren't what you picture them to be and I'll immediately re-write everything in this chapter and thank you for the very kind reviews :)**

 **Accepted OCs:**

 **Penumbro - Voltz McGarden**

 **Novachrono - Jarad King**

 **onixdragon4 - Izaya Ryjinki**

 **Asuna-Sohma - Kasai Dragneel (S-Class)**

 **SoulSavior71 - Aaron Templar (S-Class)**

 **Blood-priced726 - Jules Espirit**

 **Martyn - Adil Tantegora**

 **One more S-Class and another more on Adrianna's Team (a female would be more appreciated though xD)**

 **Silvers Rayleigh is from One Piece and so is Logue Town.**


	4. Chapter 2

**The Next Day...**

 **Logue Town**

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" Adrianna shouted to her teammates as she kicked open the door of the boys' room.

Voltz groaned and covered his ears with a pillow while Aaron and Izaya are still sleeping wether they haven't heard of what she said or they just completely ignored her. Adrianna sighed and pondered for a solution. She snapped her fingers once she thought of one. "GUYS! WAKE UP! THE DRAGON'S HERE!" Adrianna shouted in a panicking voice.

And it actually worked, Aaron grabbed his metal staff on the side of his bed and stood up, Izaya quickly stood up while Voltz fell on the floor then stood up. "Where!?" They all asked in unison.

Adrianna burst out laughing. "You should've seen your faces!" Aaron furrowed his brows slightly and shot a bolt of ice at Adrianna which she barely dodged. Adrianna stopped laughing."Ow! Hey, I didn't know that you were that sensitive!" Adrianna said in a defensive voice and Izaya chuckled at her response.

Aaron gave her a blank look. "We need to get ready and find a boat-"

"The ship that we're gonna ride on's already set up." The she-mage informed them, interrupting Aaron. Adrianna left the room and gave the key to her room to the innkeeper and the innkeeper said a small thank you. "By the way, my things are still here so take good care of it."

The inn keeper smiled. "Will do."

"She's a little excited, isn't she?" Izaya said with a smile.

"Little? That's underestimating her excitement. I'll say extremely excited." Aaron said with an exasperated sigh.

"Tell me about it." Voltz said as he grabbed his backback and slung it over his shoulder. Izaya grabbed his and did the same. The three men went out the room and gave their room key to the innkeeper who muttered a small thank you.

"What's the ship like?" Voltz asked Adrianna, who was leaning on the inn's door frame waiting for them. Adrianna smirked which didn't get unnoticed by them.

"You'll see, you'll see." She answered.

"I like surprises." Izaya said.

"Hee~! That's why I like you!" Adrianna said and high fived Izaya. Team Devil Shocker left the inn and followed Adrianna to where they were heading to. The silver haired she-mage suddenly came to a stop in front of a pirate ship.

"Please tell me that that is not our ship." Voltz said, knowing well that Adrianna is really fond of pirates and she, herself, is even like a pirate. Adrianna grinned, showing her pearly white teeth. Voltz already knew the answer but prayed to the Gods above and hoped that what he thinks her answer was is wrong.

"It is where we're riding on!" Adrianna exclaimed happily.

"This is the most horrible ride, I'll be on." Aaron mumbled under his breathe.

"This is interesting." Izaya said while grinning.

"What are we waiting for? Let's hop in!" Adrianna said and ran to the deck of the ship, Izaya walked behind while Aaron and Voltz are having second thoughts. Well, one way or another, they knew that even if they protest, Adrianna would still get them to ride on it.

 **...Later...**

"So where are you guys going to?" The clown-like pirate captain asked the pirate-like mage. He has blue hair and an odd natural big red nose, his attire is that of a pirate captain but too colorful to be a pirate captain's.

"Turtle Island." Adrianna simply said while admiring the beautiful blue ocean that was sparkling under the day light.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" The captain exclaimed, shock was lacing his tone. Adrianna looked at him.

"Crazy as I oughtta be." Adrianna smirked.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!"

"Of course," Adrianna turned to the ocean and closed her eyes then turned to him again and opened her deadly electric blue eyes. "I'm going to burn you all alive if you don't get us there." Her sudden change of aura made the captain shiver and, well, she didn't actually mean to burn them all alive, she can't really make herself to do it.

Izaya chuckled lowly to himself. "So that how she got us a ship." He said with arms crossed. "Never knew that she can be that deadly."

"That's how she grew up." Aaron shrugged. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Don't you think the nose of the captain is too round, too red and too big for a normal nose?" Izaya asked. Aaron nodded his head in agreement. The captain of the ship overheard them and turned towards them.

"Shut up or I'll walk you to the plank!" He argued although Izaya and Aaron doesn't seem to be affected at all.

Adrianna leaned forwards to his ear. "Just a simple warning: You're already cold dead before you even walk them to the plank~" Adrianna whispered to his ear, evilly and lleans back. The captain froze and shuts his mouth shut which earned the laugh of Izaya and Adrianna.

Adrianna then looked up to the crow's nest, to see Voltz staring at the blue horizon, deep in thought then looked back at the captain. "It's too silent, can't you guys sing?" She asked.

"A-Aye! We're on it!" He said rather quickly and turned to his crew. "You heard her! Now sing you, pieces of garbage!" The pirate crew sang. It was a good song but their voices were like... a dying pig being chopped to death...

"Stop! Stop! I think silence is already a good music!" Adrianna said and they stopped. 'Ugh... my ears...'

Voltz was staring at the blue horizon while deep in thought if Team Tenrou was still alive since it's already been 7 years ever since he's seen her sister and he misses her very much. His thoughts about her got cut off when he saw a turtle- no, wait... it was an Island shaped like a turtle!

"Guys! Turtle Island is ahead!" Voltz shouted from above. Adrianna nodded.

"Land ho!" Adrianna shouted to them. The pirate guy who was stirring the wheel look at the turtle-like island and stirred his wheel for the island ahead.

As soon as they were only a kilometer away from turtle island, the ship stopped. "As much as I hated to die in your own hands, I hated it more to be killed by a dragon." The captain said.

"I understand. But do you have any row boats?" Adrianna asked, the captain pointed to where the row boat is and it was on the side of the ship.

The captain ordered his crew to set down the row boat on the ocean's surface and they obeyed. Then Team Devil Shocker went down to the row boat.

But as soon as they got on the row boat, a canon was faced directly at them. "I don't want to see your faces anymore so bye bye!"

Aaron sat down and leaned his metal staff on his shoulder, not bothering to attack the pirates or defend themselves from the cannon. Voltz sat down and watched the scene unfold while Izaya smirked a little.

 **"Inferno Devil's Rage!"** Adrianna let out a massive blue fire out of her mouth and burned the ship but not the people on it. After doing so, she wiped her mouth and sat down. "Row the boat!" She said and they rowed quickly so the pirates on the ocean wouldn't catch up to them. When they were only half a meter to the island, Adrianna began to sing:

"Row Row Row Your Boat,

Gently down the-"

"Don't sing, it's making my ears bleed." Aaron said although Adrianna's voice was actually sweet as an angel's. He just doesn't like the song because it's for children.

Adrianna huffed and puffed her cheeks. "That's okay, Adrianna. I'm sure a kid would appreciate that song." Izaya laughed.

"You still owe me a box of pizza." Adrianna said to Aaron.

 **...Turtle Island...**

When the boat touched the land, Adrianna hopped off the boat and stretched. "Land, at last!" Adrianna said as if she's been stranded in the ocean for years. When she's to reach for her wagon, she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, right... I left it in the inn." She said to herself. "Hey, where are your stuff?"

Realization hits Izaya and Voltz. "U-Uhh..." They both stuttered.

Adrianna went to them and slung her arms on their shoulders. "That's okay! We'll just buy new stuff, now off we go!" Adrianna said as she stepped forward to what seems like to be a large metallic gate that has small frozen crystals and sctatches. "Is it seriously a dragon we're gonna face or is it a monster?" She asked to no one in particular.

Adrianna went forward and pressed the red button beside the gate. It buzzed but nobody answered the call. She repeated doing it over and over again. "Anyone there!?" She shouted but no answer camr.

"Adrianna step aside." Aaron said. Adrianna went beside Izaya while Aaron readied himself for the spell. **"Ice Devil's Rage!"** Small pieces of ice shards, snow and wind went out of Aaron's mouth and hits the gate. His rage completely demolished the gate and as well as some houses, it also made a little crater from where the houses are standing.

Adrianna opened her mouth to say something but shuts her mouth close when she saw that most buildings were already wrecked and that there were large shards of ice everywhere. They all stepped inside the town. Words couldn't form themselves from their mouths because they couldn't really voice out of what they are to say about the place they were in.

Then a small rock hits the back of Adrianna's head. "Who was that?" She asked, looking at her teammates with an irritated look.

"Who was who?" Izaya asked as he looked at her.

"Never mind." Adrianna said and looked at the path straight away. At the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow that is shaped like a human. She dismissed it as her imagination but the shadow seems like to be following them. **"Robe of the Gaia."** Adrianna glowed brightly and when the brightness died out, her appearance changed, she now wore a red tattered scarf covering half of her face, brown baggy pants, a red cloth tied around her waist, a brown bikini top, two curved blades that is strapped by a leather belt around her body on her back, black fingerless gloves, and one bandaged dagger at both of her sides, strapped by the red cloth.

Voltz let his guards up, knowing that if Adrianna requipped into something, there was a 99.9% possibility of danger. He knows it because he's her first partner in Guilty Crown before they even partnered up with Aaron and Izaya. "I'll go around the island, just in case the dragon's around." Adrianna said but before she make her leave she gave a look at Voltz and he nodded, knowing exactly of what she's planning to do.

"Wait, where-" Aaron cuts off his sentence since Adrianna sprinted off already. "Never mind." Aaron sighed.

After a few moments, aloud crash was then heard somewhere. "Gotcha!" A familiar feminine voice said.

"Let me go!" A voice of a boy was heard, not too far from where they were. Two figures then stepped out in between the destroyed houses. One was Adrianna and the other was a boy with shaggy auburn hair. "I said, let me go!" He was struggling with the strong grip of Adrianna on his wrist.

"Not until you tell me of why you hit me with a rock first!" Adrianna said.

"Because you're clearly a pirate!" The boy exclaimed which made Adrianna raise a brow.

"And how are you sure that we're pirates?" She asked.

"Because you wore a pirate outfit!"

"Woah there, kid. Don't judge a book by its cover and if we were pirates, we shouldn have not went to an obviously wrecked place." Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Is Ta-?"

Adrianna was cut off by an army of people surrounding them with weapons pointing at the group. "Leave the child be." A man's voice said as he steps in. The man was old, he wears brown shorts, a pair of brown slippers, a Hawaiian shirt, a straw hat and glasses. "Or we'll slay you."

Adrianna did as she was told but she knew that the four of them could easily beat normal people like them but she wanted them to know that they mean no harm to the people. Adrianna raised her arms in surrender. "We mean no harm?" Adrianna mentally facepalmed since her sentence came out more of a question than an assurance that they weren't gonna hurt them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in my land?" The old man asked.

"I'm Adrianna Heartspade and they are, Izaya Ryjinki, Voltz McGarden and Aaron Templar." Adrianna pointed to each person she says the name of. "And we're here to find Tanaka for this S-Class mission about slaying a blue dragon."

"Your mages?" The old man asked and Adrianna nodded her head. "From what guild?"

"G-Guilty Crown, sir." Voltz answered.

"The guild that has a se-?" The man was cut off by Adrianna.

"Don't even continue it or we'll abandon this mission." Adrianna said with obvious irritation. The old man chuckled and nodded his head.

"Put down your weapons, they're not foes." The old man ordered and the army of people with weapons did as they were told. "I am Tanaka and follow me in my office." Tanaka said and walked to where his office was. The four mages shared a look before trailing behind Tanaka.

While walking to Tanaka's office, they went down to a basement that has a metal door. The basement was lit with torches and has metal walls and floors. Pillows, clothes, livestock, children and weapons can be seen everywhere.

As they entered his office, what they noticed first was that it was brighter than the outside and instead of torches lighting his office, it was a light bulb.

Tanaka sat down on his chair. "The mission is to slay a blue dragon." Tanaka started. "This blue dragon that's destroyed this island doesn't nest here. It's habitat is on the nearest island from here, Lost Isle."

"Wait, isn't Lost Isle a legend?" Adrianna asked.

"It isn't but it is said that it was already erased by Acnologia." Izaya answered.

"Lost Isle is," Voltz paused for a moment then continued, "-in the deepest and darkest part of the ocean so how is that possible?" Voltz butts in.

"But from what I've heard, Lost Isle's inhabitants are chaotic demons that was sealed in that island and the exact location is erased on maps to prevent people from entering the place." Aaron said.

"All of those are nothing but falsity." Tanaka stated with a serious expression. "Lost Isle wasn't disvovered by other people. Only me and my ancestors knows of the location. Lost Isle is a vast island, dragons used to live there in harmony until the war between dragons broke out."

"So the blue dragon stayed there and never left?" The only female among them asked with curiosity and interest.

"No." Tanaka's answer made Adrianna even more curious. "My great grand father said that only Fire, Water, Earth, Nature and Lightning dragons inhabited Lost Isle, so that Ice Dragon must have found it and made it its territory."

"When does the dragon show up?" Izaya asked.

"Every midnight. It keeps on going here and hunts on us, humans. We are its livestock so we need you to slay the dragon." Tanaka said. Adrianna grinned.

"Even better than that!" She exclaimed which made Aaron and Voltz sweat drop while Izaya chuckled in a low voice. Tanaka doesn't know of what she meant but he smiled anyways.

The group stayed in the basement until the clock lands on exactly 6 pm.

Time passes by and only about two and a half hours more until midnight. Adrianna and friends were waiting patiently and impatiently, in Adrianna's case, outside the freezing night. The only people who actually didn't felt the cold was Aaron and Adrianna. Voltz didn't actually mind the cold since he was close to falling asleep whilst Izaya was trying warm up.

Adrianna noticed them and gathered some debris then burned it. Izaya went in front of it and sat down. "Thanks." He said while looking at the blue fire.

"Anytime." Adrianna answered and turned to look at Voltz. "You do know that if you fell asleep while standing would make you fall and that you'll have a 50-50 chance of having a concussion, right?" Voltz kept his eyes open and went beside Izaya and in front of the bonfire for some warmth then slowly fell asleep. "This is taking toooo loooooong..." Adrianna groaned as she crossed her arms. "I feel like dying than waiting."

"Then do something worth while." Aaron shrugged which earned another groan from Adrianna.

"There's nothing to do than sleeping and sleeping is contagious!" Adrianna said.

"It isn't unless you're sleepy." Aaron replied.

Adrianna sighed since there was no actual hope for making her not bored and by now, she was still not changing back into her proper clothes since her Earth Robe makes her feel more presence on ground and a little bit of the air. Although, it does consume her magic slowly.

"Shouldn't you change back now?" Izaya asked while he was facing the burning debris.

"I would but this Earth Clothing makes me feel more presence on ground and on air." Adrianna said behind the red scarf.

"What about that Nature Robe?" He asked once again.

"Too many elements and too much magic to use." Adrianna answered then silence again. Seriously though, sometimes she just wish that she was teamed up with different and more fun people instead, since she couldn't really stand the silence because she did grew up in a noisy place or was it just because the people were too close to her before? Whatever the answer is, she still can't stand the silence for too long with people around.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Something wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Nah, just having these thoughts." Adrianna replied then Aaron went silent again.

Midnight came and still no sign of the dragon. Adrianna sighed since she was almost losing hope of waiting and went beside the bonfire she made. Then a large ice shard hits the bonfire which made Voltz wide awake. The four stood on their guard and saw a dragon on the sky.

Even in the soft glow of the moon, they could clearly see the majestic appearance of the dragon. Its scale was sky blue, shards of ice were around its neck, a scar is on its left eye from its forehead to its cheek, sharp pearly white teeth, two horns on its muzzle, a twisted horn on each side of its head, spikes that were like ice shards runs from the back of its long neck up to its tail, its wings were pure white like and is like an angel's, it is as tall as the castle on Crocus and is 300 yards long.

"Well this should be easy." Adrianna said with a little bit of sarcasm hinted in her voice.

"This is no time for sarcasm." Voltz said to Adrianna.

"No time for chatting." Aaron said to them as he gripped his metal staff tighter. **"Ice Devil's Ghelgath Spear!"** Aaron gathers ice magic into his hands and separates them to form a double headed spear. The raven haired mage stuck his metal staff on the ground and threw a spear at the dragon but the dragon dodged it then the dragon landed on the ground, crashing a few more houses. Aaron threw his other spear at the dragon but it flew on the sky and opened its mouth to perform its roar.

Swirling ice shards with snow and air came towards them. Adrianna removed the scarf around her neck and did her rage stance. **"Inferno Devil's Rage!"** Massive blue fire with a mixture of a little earth (which is the result of her ReQuip clothing she is currently wearing) came out of her mouth and melted the ice of the dragon but the height of her rage wasn't enough to hit the dragon that was high in the sky. "Darn it, I should've trained my devil's rage." Adrianna said under her breath.

The dragon went down by a few meters from the ground and attempted to claw them, Voltz dodged it easily, Izaya almost got clawed but, nonetheless, he dodged it and was okay, Aaron luckily shielded him with his ice while Adrianna ReQuipped into her 'Robe of Fujin' and dodged the attack of the dragon.

The of Robe of Fujin is purely black with silver trims, a beaked hood which makes Adrianna's eyes shadowed, long sleeves with white fur on the end, a leather brown belt on the waist line, a long triangular metal on each hand that has five holes that can show five claws at the user's will, a black pouch that has throwing knives on her right side and black combat boots.

 **"Shock Burn!/Shock Make Lance!"** Both Izaya (shock burn) and Voltz (shock make lance) shouted. Izaya sent an extremely high voltage electricity at the dragon aiming at it its head while Voltz sent a massive wave of electricity to the dragon.

 **"Ice Devil's Frozen Spike!"** Aaron gathers magic energy in both of his hand then slams them on the ground making spikes of ice erupt around the dragon.

The attack of the three hits the dragon but it seems like it has no actual effect on it.

Adrianna exquipped two curved blades and ran closer to her opponent even though she knew that there's a high chance of dying but there's nothing wrong in trying. Adrianna stopped since she was now a little closer to her opponent, she jumped and spreads her arms as she spinned, she forms a tornado that was as sharp as blades and went to the dragon. The tornado made contact with its scales and when Adrianna felt dizzy already, she stopped and landed on the ground with a thud but her legs were a little bit of wobbly.

When her world wasn't spinning anymore, the dragon roared. It was deafening that it made the team off guard and cover their ears with their hands. The dragon stopped roaring but the Guilty Crown mages' ears didn't stop from ringing then the ice dragon hits Adrianna with its gigantic claw which resulted her to be sent flying on a few houses with a deep cut across her stomach and when she stopped flying, she hits her head with a rock and fainted with blood on her head and stomach. Adrianna requipped back to her normal clothes when she fainted.

"Adrianna!" The three mages ran to Adrianna's aid that they didn't notice that there was a stubborn little boy on the area.

A rock hits the dragon's head and it turns around to see a boy, the dragon roared again and grabbed the little boy with its claw and flew away to the Lost Isle. The conscious mages only noticed the boy when the dragon flapped its wings and when someone screamed.

"The boy!" Voltz pointed.

"Dammit!" Aaron grunted and tried to reach for the boy but the dragon was too high from the ground already.

Izaya clenched his fist tightly. "We shouldn't have let our guard down."

"We'll save the boy later but for now, let's worry about Adrianna." Aaron said as she looked at the figure of Adrianna. Voltz noddes his head and carried Adrianna while Izaya grabbes Adrianna's pirate hat, all of them headed to the basement.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this took a while for me to update so please do forgive me, life's just been really hectic because of school and stuff. Also, I don't really mind if constructive criticisms or criticisms are thrown at me as long as it is honest and English isn't my first language so please do point out any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

 **Penumbro, onixdragon4 and SoulSavior71: please do tell me if I made your characters OOC or if you didn't picture them the way you picture them to be and I'll re-write this right away!**

 **While the rest whose OCs aren't mentioned in this chapter, just a little more and your characters will appear sooner or later =]**

 **One more S-Class slot is open ^-^**

 **Accepted OC:**

 **klbubblepop786 - Juliette Kibble**


End file.
